Sacrifices
by ArticSoul
Summary: Starts around 698. Everyone made sacrifices during the 4th Great Ninja War but soon one person will make the ultimate sacrifice read about the hero's final moments as they throw away everything to give it all back. (Starting as oneshot if I get good reviews may expand to short series.)


**HEY GUYS FIRST FANFICTION JUST A QUICK HEADS UP: I AM A POOR WRITER SO THERE BE MISTAKES BUT I LOOKED OVER IT TWICE SO THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANYTHING TO BAD. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AS WELL FOR FUTURE WRITINGS, IF THIS GETS ENOUGH REVIEWS I MIGHT MAKE IT A** ** _SHORT_** **** **EMPHASIS ON SHORT SERIES CONTINUING IT. I TRIED TO MAKE EVERYTHING HAVE SIMILAR RULES TO THE CANON (YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN AS YOU READ THIS STORY). I DO NO WON NARUTO ANOTHER GUY DOES. STARTS RIGHT AROUND THE END OF 698.**

"Human talk"

'Human thoughts'

 **"Tailed Beast talk"**

 **'Tailed Beast thoughts'**

Valley of the End

"Shut up stupid" Sasuke says between ragged breaths before finally passing out.

'I did it, I finally beat him!' Naruto thinks happily before closing his eyes 'the war is finally over we won!'

" **Indeed Naruto you did beat him and yes the war is won but not without a cost."** Kurama reminded him.

"Yea Hinata is gonna be sad that Neji died" Naruto replied

" **Not just him dummy what about all the other ninjas from the other nations? What about all the villages that the Ten Tails took out?"** Kurama stated.

"Yea they're so many dead. We now have peace and none of them will be able to enjoy it." Naruto said starting to feel sad. In his nine tail mode he felt every death on both sides but due to the fighting, he was able to ignore it but now that the adrenaline was running out Naruto felt sick to his stomach. "Kurama is there anything we can do to help them?" Naruto asked.

" **Perhaps do you remember what Nagato did after he killed many of villages within the leaf?"** Kurama asked

"But Kurama that killed him! And I still haven't fulfilled my dream of becoming hokage!" Naruto said

" **Jeez brat it was a just a question,"** Kurama defensively replied. Kurama then proceeded to ask a string of questions without giving Naruto a chance to respond. " **How did the First Hokage died? What about the Second? Third? Fourth? What did they all do?"**

"Well the First Hokage died fighting Madara protecting the Leaf Village, the Second Hokage died buying time for his students to escape from the Hidden Cloud, the Fourth Died protecting the village from you, and the Third died" Naruto stopped talking as a realization dawned on him " the Third died protecting the village from Orochimaru. They all died protecting the village and its people"

" **Yes Naruto they all died protecting the village or its people. You said you wanted to be the greatest Hokage of them all. I think reviving all the people who died during war might take the cake."** Kurama wanted Naruto to fulfill his dreams granted he liked the blond and was hoping that his dream wouldn't result in ending his own life.

"But wouldn't take be dishonoring them? They knew there was a chance they would die when they became a shinobi" Naruto asked knowing that messing with the dead was very disrespectful.

" **You fool! How many people want to die hmm? I'll answer it for you, no one deep down inside wants to die, all of us want to live."** After imparting that little piece of wisdom to the young blond Kurama wished to reenforce the idea that their would be consequences for his actions. " **Remember though like Nagato you would most likely die even if you took all the remaining Chakra from the tailed beasts that reside in Sasuke."**

Naruto hesitated a little when Kurama told him he would most likely die. He had just won a war and brought his friend into the light why throw it away? He thought that only good times could come now. Then he remember how Neji died, in his arms after protecting Naruto from some projectiles that the Ten Tails released, how Gai Sensei was willing to throw away everything to protect the future. Naruto was questioning himself shouldn't he be willing to do the same? As Naruto came to his decision he realized something.

"I guess you're right but Kurama we can't even do that Jutsu to do it we would need a Rinnegan…." Naruto's voice trailed off as he looked at the prone form of Sasuke. 'Would he forgive for taking it?'

" **Naruto if we do this we have to hurry, start by taking the rest of the Tailed Beast's Chakra from Sasuke."** Kurama didn't know why he was helping the blond brat how to kill himself but something deep down inside of him was pushing him forward.

Steeling his resolve for the things he was about to do Naruto raised up his left arm, his only good one made a fist with it and put it against Sasuke's right arm and felt a tugging sensation on his head and suddenly his vision faded to darkness.

Sasuke's Mindscape

Naruto entered his best friends mindscape and noticed what a mess it was. It was the Uchiha complex but fragmented. Some of the houses were worn down while others were just rubble. It looked like the pieces of his mind were coming back together but it would take awhile before it was whole.

"Wow I thought my mind was a dumpy place to live." Naruto said bluntly.

" **It is brat you haven't had to sit in a sewer for the last seventeen years."** Kurama retorted.

"Whatever, anyways if I were a bunch of Tailed Beasts where would I be?" Naruto asked himself.

" **Yo guys look it's my homie Naruto"** Said the Eight Tails as it walked up to Naruto.

" **By God Gyuki your host is starting to rub off on you"** The One Tailed stated shivering a bit the world didn't need two Kirabis. While the One and Eight Tail(s) were arguing the rest of the Tailed Beasts walked up.

"That was easy finding all you guys." Naruto said he was glad that nothing bad had happened to them after Sasuke had absorbed them.

" **We were just recently sealed within this little punk and he has no seals fully suppressing our chakra so our consciences weren't too deep within his mind."** Matatabi explained as she crushed a house.

"Hey can I absorb you guys so you can come to my mindscape? I also have a request for you guys and I'd rather not accidentally break anything within my best friend's mind." Naruto said while staring at the crushed house hoping it wasn't anything important.

" **Sure thing dude anything to get of this dump!"** Saiken eagerly exclaimed.

Naruto raised his arm and formed and fist and then all the Bijuu put a appendage on it. Naruto could feel their energy enter him. Finally as they faded out of existence he felt a familiar tugging at his head and blacked out.

Naruto's Mindscape

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw all the Bijuu sitting around silently waiting for him. Finally Son Goku spoke up. " **Naruto what was the request you had for us?"**

"I was hoping you would lend me your Chakra to preform the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth to save everyone that died during the war" Naruto asked

" **Hell no I refuse to revive Madara!"** Kurama exclaimed despite being the one who came up with the idea he refused to participate in it if it revived that man.

"I meant all of our allies you furball." Naruto stated clarifying what he meant.

" **Had to double check with you I never know. We won't be able to revive Obito though because his body is no longer on this plane of existence."** Kurama said a little relieved on the inside. He thought the less Sharingan in existence the better.

"That's fine I think he was ready to pass on anyways." Naruto was sad that Obito died after redeeming himself.

" **Naruto with even with all the Tailed Beast's chakra combined the jutsu would still kill you plus you don't have a RInnegan."** Kokou said, even though almost all of them had just meet the blond they grew attached to him and didn't want to see him die.

"I have already accepted my fate and Sasuke might hate me for this but I'm gonna borrow is Rinnegan for this." Naruto said

" **Naruto you can't just borrow the Rinnegan you'll have to tear out your own eye for it"** Chomei pointed out.

"I know, I know, guys can we just get this show on the road before I end up changing my mind?" Naruto said anxious to start.

" **You know what you are asking us to do right? We are masses of sentient chakra when we run out of chakra will be cease to exist until for another mass of nature chakra forms. You are asking us to die with you."** Son Goku said, the Tailed Beasts started shifting uncomfortably and murmuring to each other all of them had 'died' at one point or another and none of them enjoyed the experience at all.

"What no that's not what I want" Naruto awkwardly started to sputter out an explanation until Kurama cut him off.

" **Enough he is not asking you to die with him once you feel you can contribute no more chakra to the jutsu and sustain your physical form you can stop sending chakra to Naruto and pull out of his body."** Kurama stated clearly giving no room for opposition

The rest of the tailed beast looking and each other then Naruto then back at each other. Finally they uniformly nodded and Son Goku spoke. " **Very well we shall assist you"**

"Thanks guys for everything" Naruto bowed his head in a rare sign of respect as he faded away.

" **Damn and I liked that kid I don't wanna see him dead Kurama what the hell were you thinking giving the kid an idea like this?"** Son Goku asked angrily thinking back to when the blond had saved him and how Son could tell he would be different than the rest and now his life is getting tragically cut short.

" **I made a mistake"** Kurama's voice was laced with guilt, Son Goku blinked in surprise Kurama was one of the more arrogant Bijuu and for him to admit he made a mistake showed how much he regret tell the hyperactive blond about this option. " **But I intend to take my punishment for it."**

" **You don't mean…"** Son Goku asked and some of the other Tailed Beasts gasped understanding the implications of Kurama's statement.

" **Enough we'll need to focus to make sure the Rinnegan properly combines with Naruto's Chakra system"** Kurama said veering away from the discussion and effectively ending any further conversation.

Valley of the End

Naruto opened his eyes and moved his hand over to Sasuke's left eye but hesitated. 'No I'm doing this to him I should take my eye first.' As he raised his only good arm to left eye and was about to take it out before see how badly it was shaking. 'Calm down Naruto you've already lost an arm how bad can eye be?' He thought jokingly.

" **Naruto you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I know said they didn't want to die but they knew the risks."** Kurama was almost begging Naruto to stop this as he realized that this was really happening.

"One life to save many all the other Hokages have done it and just as Sasuke believed a Hokage was to take on the hate of the people my belief is that the Hokage exists to save the people." With that statement something emerged within Naruto. A burning resolve to see this through till the end. They say a star burns brightest right before it goes out. "THIS IS MY WILL OF FIRE!" and with that Naruto gouged out his eye. Soon the pain rapidly expanded from the socket and blood and other bodily fluids began to flow from the wound. Then Naruto reached over to his best friend's face open his left eyelid and gently or as gently he could in his condition took Sasuke's eye. Holding in his palm it seemed so insignificant, that this one little eye was the key to god-like powers. Looking at his friend he chuckled morbidly, Sasuke was so exhausted he hadn't even stirred in his sleep.

Gently he put the Rinnegan in his eye socket hearing a slight pop and it went into place. Naruto closed both his eyes as he felt the fox run a bit of his chakra through the optic nerve to reconnect the eye. Then as he opened both of them he saw his eye laying on the ground. He picked it up and set in Sasuke's chest. 'In case I can't return this' Naruto thinks. Then as he went to make the hand seals head remembered something. He only had one arm. 'Kurama little help here' he thought and soon a right arm made out of chakra appeared. Then he made the hand seals that he remember Nagato made not that long ago, ram into snake and started channeling chakra into the jutsu and whispered "Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth Jutsu".

Suddenly a massive head emerged from a ring of deep purple flames which felt cool rather than warm to the touch. The heads face appeared to be purple except for its nose and a small area around its mouth which was grey. The kanji for king sat on it's black crown, two feathers emerging from the top, and a veil which covered the sides of its face. The king of hell had arrived. Its mouth opened and continued to open until the gaping maw of was the size of a two story building and a from its mouth a light started building. Soon an explosion of light green spheres came forward littering the sky with their beauty, but Naruto was unable to see this as his eyes were closed and was focusing on having all Tailed Beast's chakra as well as his own flow into the jutsu. Naruto felt it, 71,569 souls, that's how many needed to be brought back.

At 65,210 Shukaku had to tap out " **Sorry Naruto this is the best I can do"** Shukaku said as he stopped sending chakra through Naruto. As he came out of his body a startling sight emerged. Shukaku was tiny, barely the size of a newborn Ninken his ribs clearly pressing against his skin.

51,364 souls remaining: Matatabi taps out " **I wish I could do more but this is all I have left"** The flow a green still remains strong as the souls find their way back to their own body. Matatabi comes out of Naruto's body and limps towards Shukaku.

46,792 souls remaining: Isobu taps out " **Sorry I gave you everything I have left"** Streaks of grey start to appear in Naruto's hair. Isobu appears, he once proud shell looking brittle and weak, the one open eye looks bloodshot.

31,973 souls remaining: Son Goku and Kokuo tap out " **Sorry little one this is as much chakra as we have"** The gray starts to become more prominent and Naruto's skin starts showing miniscule signs of wrinkling. Son Goku and Kokuo don't look much better either both breathing incredibly hard and like the others their bodies are tiny and look malnourished.

21,351 souls remaining: Saiken taps out " **This is my stop best of luck dude"** The stream of green starts to show the very first signs of weakening.

15,043 souls remaining: Chomei taps out " **I apologize but this is a far as I go"** Naruto's hair is over fifty percent gray and the wrinkles become larger and more pronounced.

3,248 souls remaining: Gyuki Taps out, " **Sorry bro but it looks like I don't have anything left in the tank yo."** Everyone is too tired to make fun of him. The stream has greatly decreased in number. Naruto's hair is around seventy five percent gray. Gyuki emerges and stands by the rest of his brethren as a tear quietly falls down the side of his face.

1 soul remaining: Kurama taps out " **Sorry I can't be there till the end with you, you've been the best host ever, Naruto Uzumaki."** The beautiful light show has now come to an end with the last few stragglers coming out. Kurama doesn't emerge from the blond.

With that Naruto can no longer feel any of the Bijuu's chakra within him, hell he can barely feel his own chakra. Naruto's hair once a sun kissed blond is now a dull grey, his once vibrant eyes now bloodshot with blood leaking down his Rinnegan, his skin which was once smooth now thoroughly wrinkled, blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth. Despite the intense urge to close eyes Naruto finds the last bit of his chakra and uses it. Seeing the final green orb come from the mouth Naruto drops the hand seal and falls to his knees as the golden arm slowly fades away. Vaguely he hears a voice as people approach.

"Who are you? What were those green lights?" Kakashi starts questioning Naruto until Sakura sees Sasuke and yells "What have you done with Sasuke kun?"

Naruto replies "Kakashi sensei Sakura chan it's me Naruto can't you even recognize me?"

Kakashi's mind quickly goes into overdrive as he looks over this stranger claiming to be Naruto 'This looks nothing like Naruto…. Oh wait those whisker marks are his but what happened to him?' Kakashi quickly asks the former blond his what's on his mind "Naruto what happened here?" Sakura appears shocked wondering what could have happened between Sasuke and Naruto in their final battle that he would end up looking like this.

Naruto laughs dryly a little then coughs up a bit of blood "What happened isn't important the results are what matter please listen to me without any questions I don't have much time left." Kakashi's eyes widen in shock and Sakura's hand goes up to cover her mouth from releasing a large gasp which escapes regardless. "I need you to give Sasuke back his Rinnegan I borrowed it to perform a jutsu to bring everyone who died during the war back to life it." Naruto Suddenly collapses and Sakura runs to him and starts to try and heal him starting with his severed arm to staunch the bleeding. As her hand starts glowing Naruto puts his hand on hers and says "Stop Sakura chan I used this technique knowing I would die you can save keep your chakra for Sasuke there isn't anymore you can do for me."

Sakura just stops the green glow on her hands is fading, and starts babbling "Naruto what do you mean? You can't die we just won the war, the village accepts you now." Closing her eyes firmly as tears threaten to emerge she yells "HOW CAN YOU DIE YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FULFILLED YOUR LIFELONG DREAM OF BECOMING HOKAGE!?" Finally tears start to freely flow down her face.

Naruto's harsh voice cuts into her preventing her from continuing as she opens her eyes to look at him, Naruto starts to speak "Sakura chan please just let me finish, yes in the eyes of the world I may never be Hokage but I did what I think the Hokage should do and for me that's enough." With his hand he gently cups her face and says "Also you don't have to worry about Sasuke anymore he is coming home now." Naruto's face breaks into a full blown smile Sakura merely starts to cry harder knowing he helped her with her goal but she was powerless to help him.

After a couple of moments have passed the Tailed Beasts approach the group and Naruto says is a small voice "I know I choose this path and what comes after but I'm scared of dying." His voice cracks "I feel cold and my vision is getting darker I'm scared." All of the Bijuu start to snuggle up to him feebly attempting to comfort him and Sakura starts gripping his hands even harder and her sobs start to echo across the battlefield. Looking at his student Kakashi thinks about something he can do to ease this teenagers fear. Remembering Naruto's face when his dad wished him a happy birthday he breaths deep and performs a henge of the Fourth Hokage. Walking up Naruto he wraps his arms around him and says "Hey son don't worry I know you're scared but everything will be alright we're gonna go see your mother now. You've done well everything is going to be ok" feeling his father embrace and hearing his words Naruto's body finally relaxes and his final breath leaves his body. Kakashi releases the henge and looking upon his students now smiling face starts to break down himself.

Naruto's Mindscape

As everything fades to black we see Naruto standing next to Kurama. " **Hey Naruto if you would let me I'd be honored to escort you to the afterlife."** Kurama asks after seeing the blond break down hoping to make his final journey easier.

A slight smile crosses Naruto's face and he places a hand on the fox "Yes Kurama I would like that." And with that they both start walking.

 **(A/N) SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE MUCH** **APPRECIATED I LOOK FORWARD TO WRITING FOR YOU GUYS IN THE FUTURE!**


End file.
